1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the hydrogenation of aromatic hydrocarbons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydrogenation processes in which aromatic compounds alone or contained in hydrocarbonaceous oils are hydrogenated in the presence of hydrogen and a suitable catalyst are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,551 discloses that Group VIII noble metals, such as palladium or platinum, on zeolites exhibit high hydrogenation activity such that if a substantially sulfur-free atmosphere is maintained, effective hydrogenation of aromatics can occur at 200.degree. to 500.degree. F., pressures of 500 to 3000 psig and a space velocity of 0.5 to 2.0 and those conditions may be correlated such that little or no cracking occurs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,737 discloses a method of preparing a catalyst comprising a Group IVB, Group VB or VIB metal oxide on an inorganic oxide support, for example, tungsten oxide on an alumina-containing support, in which the catalyst is steamed at a temperature ranging from about 600.degree. to about 1200.degree. C. prior to use in acid hydrocarbon conversion processes. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,139.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,019 discloses the hydrogenation of polynuclear aromatics contained in a light cycle oil using a catalyst comprising a metal of Group IVB and a metal of Group VIII deposited on silica-alumina. In column 2, lines 54 to 69, tungsten and palladium are listed among a number of Group VIB and Group VIII metals.